Nothing to worry about
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: For hpgirl4ever! Harry is wearing something too appealing to ignore and a certain blonde knows it's time to set his plan into action before his love is taken away from him. How does toothpaste bring them together? M rated for a reason!  ONESHOT


I own nothing!

To hpgirl4ever, this is for you. Of course you all can enjoy this ; )

Objects: red rose  
blushing  
leather pants  
toothpaste

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: M

"Ron if you are going to do **that **in our dorm; be a sweetheart and put a silencing charm up please" Harry smiled in sickly-sweet way showing just how mad he was at Ron who was attempting with all of his will not to groan under the surprisingly harsh bites from his lover of a year. Blaise Zabini, was straddling his red haired friend, ignoring his presence altogether. (A:N/ Sorry hpgirl4ever but I needed someone to go with Ron and Blaise came to mind. Don't worry though; this is far from a Ron/Blaise FF)

"Sorry about that mate, could you put one up for us please. I'm kind of busy, owe you one mate" Ron said, holding back a moan that made Harry jump into action to swipe his wand over the curtains of the bed that closed and then all noise in the room stopped.

"Thank Merlin that's over…never again do I want to see something like that" Harry stated half-heartedly. Saddly Harry was single, something he didn't know whether to pleased or upset about but if he was honest with everyone and himself he was upset because he was single without even knowing if the person he loved felt the same. He would feel happy about being single if it wasn't for that fact, the boy who lived twice is SINGLE!

"What a great headline for the daily prophet…idiots" Harry sighed in distaste, pushing his dark locks from his view with a swipe of his hand.

Potter decided it would be best for him to go down to the great hall for supper, his stomach groaned in agreement and he nodded as if it had a mind of its own to tell it that he was indeed going to go get some food. Again his stomach gurgled at him almost in happiness causing Harry to think if his stomach could actually understand him.

"Idiot! Your seventeen, don't be an idiot at thinking such childish things" Harry snapped to himself, almost throwing something at himself for talking to himself. Turning slightly he saw the outfit he had picked out of his wardrobe dangling limply over the side of his bed, too lazy and sleepy to physically do anything he wandlessly put the clothes onto his body and sighed gently. Leather pants hugged him nicely, not too tight yet not too baggy with a black top that had an emerald dragon around it. He nodded to his reflection in approval and began his trek to the great hall.

It took only five minutes; the huge room was filled with people eating piles of food and talking animatedly. Staring at the slytherin table Harry's gaze locked with piercing silver orbs and he gulped several times to dislodge the choked whimper from his throat. Draco's gaze was clouded with something akin to lust yet much softer as if Harry was a husband in his crisp wedding gown. He nodded once in acknowledgment before making his way to his own table. Several people wolf whistled to him, others walked up to him, touching his leather-clad anatomy with a bit too much familiarity for his liking but he kindly smiled to them before telling them to eat so he could also eat in peace. He ate only a plate of food, choosing to nibble on the deserts to pleasure his sweet-tooth but he just didn't feel like eating; he didn't know whether he had just randomly lost his appetite or whether the heated stare into his back was affecting him.

Moments later the stare was gone and Draco Malfoy was walking out of the great hall, his hand dug tightly into pocket that was bulging slightly as if he had something inside of it. A brown eyebrow arched in wonder and Harry had to admit he was curious as to why the Malfoy had left without even one person by his side. After the war no-one cared about what the daily prophet had to say, people cared more for Draco then they ever did mainly because he chose the good side over the dark side and his father.

After a couple more profiteroles dunked in warm melted chocolate Harry shuddered suddenly feeling grimy.

"Probably from how many unfamiliar hands have been groping me in the past hour" he chuckled in good humour before leaving the hall to take a much needed bath. His walk to the dorms consisted of more unauthorised groping and ducking into alcoves to get away from people he **knew **not to see him clad in such an outfit.

It was just beginning to get dark, the surroundings of the castle were cascaded with a chalky glow while shadows tinted the windows. Harry walked numbly to his bed, the red curtains above the canopy stroked against his cheeks once he had bent down to scoop his towel from his pillow but what he saw on top of it made his heart stop.

A single red rose was perched on top of the red and green towel, a label was tied around the thornless stem and the curly writing flared up his curiosity. He held the stem between two fingers as if it was liable to snap at any moment as he took the note to read it in what little light he had.

_Dearest Harry, this isn't the best way to show my feeling considering this rose is left to you anonymously. Know that I care deeply for you. Sorry but there is no corny ending here like 'love your secret admirer' but love from me x_

Harry read it with a slack jaw, the love and gentleness was mixed into teasing and sarcasm and in his head as he repeated the words aloud they sounded perfect. Not too sappy yet not insensitive just like a certain blonde he knew, gentle yet rough all the time especially after the war had the young Malfoy gained an odd habit of being kind, mean and sarcastic all in one that made him all the more endearing.

"Draco Malfoy…now wouldn't it be a treat if he had gave me this" Harry sighed dreamily, shaking his head instantly to dislodge the thoughts so he could remember what he was about to do.

"Ah yes…bath" he quipped, kissing a petal on the rose gently before setting it down onto his bed again, the bathroom conjoined to the dorm room was large though not as big as the prefect bathroom. A toilet, sink, bath and shower occupied the room along with several shelves, counters and cupboards. Harry contently did a somewhat smile, filling the bath with bubbles and water.

Sitting comfortably on the toilet lid Harry tugged a tube of toothpaste from a pot on the windowsill and giggled childishly. It was edible toothpaste usually for children and it tasted surprisingly of strawberries and mint. He clicked the top open and squeezed it gently until a bit came out, trying to put it onto his toothbrush a sudden angry squeal erupted in his head as if his soul was being sucked out my a dementor again and much to Harry's distaste the minty substance landed on his leather pants directly above his slowly stirring manhood.

"DAMN IT!" He hissed angrily; the pain from his head left as suddenly as it had come only adding to Harry's frustrations.

"Now, now Harry. Cussing is something your innocent mouth shouldn't be getting acquainted with" a silky voice called from the doorway, Harry's head snapped up as he stared at the owner of the voice.

He blushed a deep crimson, emerald eyes stared unwavering into pools of silver and before he knew it Draco was stood only a foot away from him with a smirk adorning his handsome face.

"You can't even put toothpaste onto a toothbrush? Honestly Potter, what am I going to do with you" he crouched onto his knee's where the toothpaste now rested slightly smudged above a half-formed bulge.

"We can't be ruining such charming pants now can we? We had better get you cleaned up" Harry stared wide-eyed as Draco shyly brushed his tongue against a stray bit of paste, retracting his tongue back into his mouth for the taste. He hummed in approval before lapping at the white mark, knowing full well that Harry was becoming more aroused by every lick. He continued non-the-less, licking and dabbing the now wet patch from Harry's arousal mixed with Draco's saliva and the blonde had to admit the taste of Harry was much better then the toothpaste.

Staring down at his handy work Draco quickly latched onto the white stain where the paste had once been, sucking hastily on it to finish getting it out he grinned when Harry moaned loudly and bucked his hips forward into the warmth of Malfoy's mouth.

"Gees Draco finish it off already, the mark is gone so just do something!" Harry panted breathily, he was panting but somehow found the strength to turn the tap off since it looked as if it was about to spill over the edge. Draco cocked his head to the side innocently until he blew cold air onto the still moist patch on the dark haired males' clothes.

"What could I possibly do now that the mark is gone?" He asked, punctuating the end of his question with a kiss to the tent in the trousers. Harry looked as if he had lost all sanity and patience when he shuddered in pleasure.

"Suck me off, stroke me, make love to me. I don't know but please just do something Draco" once Draco's name had left Harry's lips Draco groaned softly into the crook of Harry's neck.

"Sorry Harry, but I have little energy to be going at it like rabbits today so excuse me while my mouth comes to use for something other than talking and proving you wrong" Draco left no room for a come-back because Harry was naked from the hips down and there was already Draco's tongue playing lazily with the sensitive skin that was revealed to him.

His eyes were trained on his lovers' eyes; the interlocked gaze never wavered even as he slowly took the length into his mouth. It took a couple of seconds for Draco to force his throat to relax so he could sheath the manhood completely in his mouth, he sucked gently before becoming more forceful with his licks and sucks. Running his tongue down the base he held Harry's hips firmly with one hand while the other made quick work of his own erection. They were both like that for at least five minutes until Harry suddenly groaned loudly, spilling his seed down the others' throat and a few stroked later Draco also came though his moan was muffled by the softening appendage.

He retracted away from him a wiping his mouth with his thumb, his other hand gently ran through the messy dark locks.

"I take it you were the one who sent me the rose then?" Harry stated half-heartedly, his eyes showed that he was thankful.

"Naturally, the only reason why this all led to this was because I kind of wanted to see your reaction so I waited for you to leave the room so I could leave as well but I heard you curse and without thinking I went to see if you were alright. I'm glad I did though" Draco stated honestly, helping the brunet to his shaking feet.

There was a knock on the door only seconds after the revelation and Harry jumped in shock, he had clearly forgotten he lived with other people.

"How can you get on at me and Blaise for making noise when you and your new boyfriend were making enough noise to put peeves to shame" Ron called through the door, laughing joyfully at his friends' stunned silence.

"Hmm…I will have to talk to Blaise about this. But how about we take a bath Harry? We are lovers now after all" Draco hoped Harry wouldn't just state it was a fling for the mood sort of ordeal but when Harry kissed him softly with so much affection his worries melted away.

"Love you…no need to worry Draco"

"Love you too, now let's see if this toothpaste can be put to even greater use" Draco grinned with renewed energy, hoping to use it all up so the Weasley child would get haunted by images of what it was used for.

_Now that is a moment I want to be there to see_ Draco mentally laughed at the thought before pinning Harry to a wall for a brain-numbing kiss.

Reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


End file.
